Promises
by moonbaby97
Summary: Harry wonders what Draco has been up to and takes it upon himself to find out. What he finds shocks him. Warning: mentions of self harm/cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Promises

Author: moonbaby97

Warnings: boyxboy themes (DracoxHarry). Mentions of self harm (cutting). If either of those bother you, please turn back now.

Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Ms. Rowling.

A/N: Happy Birthday Harry, Neville, and of course, the Queen herself.

Promises

He had to get out of there. He needed the pain to stop. He tore his eyes away from the back of the messy dark haired boy a couple seats in front of him and raised his hand. "Excuse me, Professor. Can I go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Are you going to be coming back?" Professor Slughorn said.

"Probably not, Professor; I don't feel too well. Blaise, bring my stuff back to the Common Room for me?" he asked, giving the other boy a pointed look. Blaise gave a small nod, knowing he wasn't actually going to the Infirmary.

"Sure, Draco," was all he said. He disagreed with Draco's "need" but couldn't talk the other boy into stopping.

Draco nodded back and walked out of the class room. From there, he walked as fast as he could without actually running to the bathroom on the second floor. Hardly anyone ever used it. He shoved the door open, hearing it slam shut behind him as he crossed the bathroom to the sink. He grabbed the switch blade out of one of the pockets of his robe, then threw his robe on the floor. He loosened his tie and pulled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was faded, but still visible. Draco took the knife and dragged it across his wrist, letting out a sound mixed with pain and relief. He watched his blood flow down into the sink and sighed. /I don't deserve him; I'm not worth it./

"I wonder what's up with Malfoy," Harry said to Ron as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Who cares," Ron replied, sitting at his usual spot next to Hermione. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek as way of greeting. She smiled.

"Who cares about what?" she asked, looking up from her Ancient Ruins notes.

"Harry's obsessing over Malfoy again," Ron explained as he filled his plate with food.

"I'm not obsessing!" Harry defended. Hermione gave him a knowing smile. "I'm just making conversation. And I thought I asked you to stop _completely_ hating him; he takes enough crap from everyone else science the war."

"I know, sorry, mate. I'm trying, I am. I just haven't gotten used to it yet."

Harry sighed, understanding. "I know," was all he said in reply. Then, after a while, "I think I'll go talk to him, see if he's okay." Ron stared at him, mouth open in surprise.

"Close your mouth, Ronald; you'll catch flies," Hermione reprimanded.

"Oh, come off it, I'm trying to be nice, remember?" Harry said, grabbing his bag.

"Alright, mate, see you later," Ron replied, recovering. Hermione just gave him that knowing smile again. Harry turned and left the Hall, making his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Malfoy had said he was going to the Hospital Wing, but for some reason he didn't think that was entirely true. He took the stairs two at a time and grabbed the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he mumbled quickly, tapping the map. He scanned the names in the Hospital Wing, but didn't see Draco's name. /I didn't think so/ he thought to himself. His eyes skimmed the rest of the map until he found the other boys name. When he did, his brow furrowed in confusion. /What is Malfoy doing in that bathroom?/ He sighed. /Well, I'm going to go find out/ He kept the map and headed for the second floor. It didn't take long and he had no problems running into anyone. He took one last look at the map, took a deep breath, and murmured "Mischief managed," before pushing open the door.

Tears ran down Draco's cheeks as he brought the knife across his wrist one last time. He heard the door open and hastily put the knife in his back pocket, turning to grab his robes, but it was too late. None other than Harry Potter stood in front of him, staring. Draco could tell surprise was written all over his own face and couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Draco," Harry said, his voice calm but his face worried, "what, may I ask, are you doing?" Draco watched as the green eyes flitted to his wrist.

"That's not really any of your concern, is it, Potter?" he replied, putting as much malice as he could into the words. But his voice cracked on the other boy's name. Harry took a tentative step forward.

"Do you know how bad this is to do to yourself?" he asked, voice full of concern. "Why do you do it?" His voice was soft, caring. He took a few more steps forward. If he reached out, he could touch Draco's arm.

"Oh, don't act like you care," Draco spat.

"I do. This is terrible." Harry took another step forward. They were less than a foot apart now.

"To make the pain go away," Draco whispered so quietly Harry almost missed it.

"Make the pain go away? Malfoy, this," he said, raising his voice and grabbing Draco's hand, turning his wrist up, "does _not_ make the pain to away!"

"For me it does!" Draco shouted, trying to pull away. Harry kept his grip strong though. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Potter!" Harry ignored him and pulled his wand out with his free hand.

"Hold still," he commanded, pointing his wand at the blonde's wrist. Draco watched Harry's face as he healed the cuts. It wasn't a spell he was familiar with. "Unfortunately, I'm not very good, so it will leave a scar."

"Good," Draco mumbled.

Harry either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him. "What pain?" he asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You... You said you did it to... To make the pain go away... What pain?" His voice was gentle.

Draco didn't respond.

"I knew kids picked on you because of your parents, but..." His voice trailed off.

"That's not the half of it," Draco said bitterly. Then his eyes widened in surprise and his hand flew to his mouth. He can't let something like that slip.

"What?" Harry pressed. "Draco, what is it?"

"I... I can't tell you," he whispered.

"Draco, if there's something I can do... You can't keep doing this," Harry insisted.

"No. There's nothing you can do. Telling you would only make it worse."

Harry dropped Draco's hand, opting to rest his hand on the boys shoulder instead. "I won't make it worse; I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Draco muttered, still looking at his shoes.

"Fine, I swear I won't make it worse," Harry amended.

Again, Draco didn't answer. Harry waited silently. "I can't," he whispered eventually.

Harry's hand slowly traveled down Draco's arm to the small of his back, then into his back pocket. Draco's body stiffened, his breath shallow. Harry pulled out the knife and put it in his own pocket. Draco looked up, locking eyes with the other boy so neither could look away. Then, very quickly, Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's.

Then he pulled away, embarrassed and shocked at himself. "I'm sorry; you probably don't-" Harry cut him off, embracing him so that their lips were touching again. Draco froze a second, then relaxed into the kiss. Harry's hands were wrapped around Draco's waist, while Draco tangled his in Harry's dark hair. After a minute, they pulled apart. "You-" Draco started.

"Yeah. Is that the other part?"

"Yes," he said quietly, looking down. Harry put his hand under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I told you I wouldn't make it worse," Harry said, smiling.

"Thank you. For keeping your promise."

The end.

A/N: Until I just re-read this as I typed it up, it was gonna be a one-shot, but now I think I might continue it... Thoughts?

Reviews always make me smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

Promises Ch. 2

Warnings and disclaimers are the same, but this time the cutting is a little more intense I guess. In a different way... I don't know much about self-harming, so sorry if anything seems inaccurate to those who do, feel free to message me about it.

Sorry to NobleAndAncientLineBlack who wanted this to stay a one-shot. Hope this is a good second chapter to those of you who wanted it. I'm definitely going to do at least one more, but that may be it.

Also sorry this took so long, I was camping and didn't have Internet or the time to write or put it up.

Promises Chapter 2

Harry had kept Draco's blade, but he was still constantly worrying about him. He could always get another. And Harry couldn't bare to know he wasn't helping. Draco was struggling. It wasn't exactly something you could just stop overnight. The other kids still picked on him. His family was still broken. His arm still bore the mark of all his wrong choices, the dark times, the fear. The scars over it didn't make his past any less real.

But he had Harry.

They hadn't come out publicly yet, but both boys knew some people could tell. Hermione was one. She had known about Harry's feelings for Draco before they were together, so it was only natural that she would know when they did get together. When Harry went on this random walks, she helped cover for him. They figured Ron had the idea in his head, but hadn't fully accepted it as the truth yet. Ginny knew. She was happy for Harry, even if she didn't tell him. He could tell though, and he was glad they had chosen to stay friends before. Somehow their failed relationship had brought them closer as friends. Blaise knew too. He had picked up on it when Draco had started to make progress with stopping. Then there were the other kids throughout the school that talked. They wondered how The Boy Who Lived could see anything in the ex-Deatheater and vise-versa. But most didn't say anything against it. It was their choice, who they wanted to be with, right?

They spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement, where they were now. They talked about anything and everything, but they didn't talk constantly. There were some times, like now, where they just sat together in a comfortable silence. But Draco was getting restless. Harry could tell, and it unnerved him. More than once he had had to talk Draco out of relapsing into his bad habit. More than once he knew he was unsuccessful, or he hadn't been there to talk him out of it.

They spoke about it, but they never labeled it. They never said "cutting" or "self-harm." They didn't have to; when it came up, both boys knew what the other was talking about. They didn't need to say it.

"Draco," Harry tried again.

"No, Harry," came the reply.

"I want to know you can go to someone else, someone who can help, if I can't be there," Harry persisted. He had tried in vain to get Draco to go to Madame Pomfrey when he felt the need. When Harry couldn't talk him out of it, or when he wasn't there. Stubbornly, Draco always refused.

"Sometimes I just need to feel it." Draco's voice sounded stubborn, even calm on the outside, but Harry could hear the smallness in it as well. It made him want to hit something, hard, when Draco said things like that. That it really had become a sort of need for him.

"I don't want you to need it though. I want you to be happy, to know that there are always people who care about you, who hurt when you do that to yourself. To know that I'm one of them. I want you to know that it kills me-"

"Stop," Draco said. Harry did; he knew what he had said. "It kills me." Draco hated those words. He knew Harry meant them, and it killed Draco. Harry couldn't understand, he didn't feel what Draco did. That's what made him stop a lot of the time though; knowing that it hurt Harry when he did what he did. Harry knew that too. That's why he'd slip it in every once in a while, but never pushed the matter. He wanted to remind Draco that he truly did care. Not that he needed a reminder.

"Please, Draco," Harry whispered, his breath blowing through the blonde hair of the boy he loved.

Draco was struggling again. The need was so strong; it had been over a week, Harry kept talking him out of it. Harry could feel the struggle coursing through Draco's body as he held him closer. He really did know it was hard, but he hated to see Draco put himself through that.

Both boys tensed when a switch blade appeared on the table in front of them- Draco in anticipation, Harry in concern. It had startled him the first time the Room had given them a knife. It was the first time he truly understood that Draco did, in some round-about way, need this. Sometimes he didn't use it when it appeared. Harry hoped desperately it was one of those times. But he knew it wasn't.

"Harry." In that one word, his own name, Harry's world crumbled. He never argued with Draco once he had decided, only before and after. He'd learned the hard way Draco's pride led him to harm himself more when Harry fought with him. So he let go, but not before pressing a kiss to Draco's temple.

"I love you," he whispered, letting Draco push his sleeve up while every nerve in his body wanted to pull it back down.

The Room changed, a sink appearing in front of Draco as he brought the knife against his forearm. Harry closed his eyes; he could never bring himself to watch Draco, but he never left him. He still heard the mix of a gasp and a moan leave his lips though, and even that was almost too much. Harry felt the sting in his eyes and tried desperately to keep from crying. His hand ran up and down the other boys back, and he could feel him shudder as the tears fell down his cheeks. His other hand was clenched in a tight fist. Draco sighed again, and Harry counted in his head: two. When Harry was with him, he rarely passed five, but Harry knew it had been a long time. He fought harder to keep the tears back, wanting to be strong for Draco, knowing that's what he'd need.

"Mmnnnhhh." Three. Under his hand, Draco's body was shaking violently with the need, the pain, the release, and the tears. Harry wanted nothing more than for Draco to stop there, but his hopes weren't high. That's why he was shocked when he heard nothing but Draco's crying for at least two minutes. Then he heard the sound he was waiting for- Draco putting down the knife.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and met those of his boyfriend. He gently took his hand, turning on the tap and rinsing Draco's cuts, then the knife. Draco never argued with this sort of ritual Harry had adapted. He watched as he took out his wand and healed Draco's arm. He wasn't really thrilled with that; he preferred healing the Muggle way, with the pain and the more prominent scars, but still he never argued.

When Harry finished, he wordlessly put his wand away and pulled Draco into his arms. Draco went willingly, his body still shaking as the last of the tears fell from his eyes. They sat like that until long after Draco had stopped crying. They always did; it was both their ways of apologizing- Draco for indirectly hurting Harry, and Harry for not being able to help. Draco knew Harry didn't realize how much he actually did help, just by caring, by being there.

Harry gently pulled away, just enough to hold Draco's head in his hands. His thumbs brushed away the traces of his tears before he leaned into kiss Draco. "I love you," he repeated as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Draco replied softly.

The sink had disappeared, as had the knife. Harry dropped his hands to Draco's waist as he looked at the clock. "We should go to supper," he said, somewhat reluctant.

Draco leaned back into him, burying his face in Harry's neck. "Don't want to," he mumbled.

"You need to eat," he protested. Draco's eating habits bothered him. He didn't eat enough to possibly be considered healthy, but he didn't seem to be losing weight.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry sighed. "I'll make you a deal." No response. "We either go to supper, so you can eat, or we can go to Madame Pomfrey and I tell her you're anorexic."

Draco stiffened just a little in his arms. He knew he was only kidding, being protective. He knew Draco wasn't anorexic. Harry did that a lot- made little hints. Draco knew he'd never take him unwillingly though, and he didn't want help. Harry's help was enough. He would stop eventually; it'll just be a slow process. "No, Harry," he repeated, knowing he'd catch the meaning to his words. "Can't we just stay here?" he continued, his tone lighter.

"You need to eat," Harry stated.

"Am I the only one who needs to eat?" he teased.

"You know I eat, I just want to make sure you're eating too."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Fine," he huffed, disentangling himself from Harry. They gave each other a parting kiss and left for the Great Hall.

They didn't walk together, but Harry, being in front, didn't walk too fast so that Draco couldn't see him. They tried to walk in each other's sights as often as possible without being too obvious.

Harry sat in his usual seat with his friends, Draco doing the same at the Slytherin table. They looked over at each other often, but rarely at the same time.

"Harry?" Hermione asked for what must have been more than the first time, judging by her tone. He looked away from Draco to meet her eyes.

"Sorry, 'Mione. What is it?"

"How is he?" she asked quietly, real concern in her eyes. She was probably the only one of Harry's friends who knew about Draco's habit, and she tried to be discreet about her concern because of it.

"Only three this time. Hopefully that means something," he replied. Anyone listening would have no idea what they were talking about, and attribute it to not catching the beginning of their conversation. Hermione nodded understandingly and she let the subject drop.

Blaise could tell from Draco's expression and body language what must have happened. "I thought he was supposed to be helping?" he asked his friend between mouthfuls.

Draco glared darkly at him. "He is; a lot. More than you can imagine." His voice sounded almost threatening, but Blaise knew he was just being protective. His eyes glanced at Draco's wrist.

"Really?" He had tried more than once to get Draco to stop, to no avail. Truthfully, he was shocked by Harry's progress.

"Yes," Draco replied curtly. He knew Blaise was just being a concerned friend, but he was very defensive of Harry. How dare he suggest Harry wasn't helping? Of course he was! More than anyone else ever could. That was another reason why he didn't go to Madame Pomfrey; there was no way she could help as much as Harry did. It was her job to care and, for some reason, that made her concern feel fake to Draco.

Blaise didn't say anything else on the matter as they finished eating, not wanting to push it. He knew he'd probably spend the night with Harry and that set him at ease a little. Harry was good at protecting Draco from himself.

Harry saw Draco get up to leave and met Hermione's eye. She nodded, and he excused himself, going to catch up with Draco. He needn't have bothered though; Draco was stopped just around the corner. Harry smiled, quickly kissing his cheek before continuing back to the Room of Requirement. His smile widened at Draco's blush from his kiss. He was wary about publicly being together, and Harry was usually just as discreet, so the kiss was unexpected. But not unwelcome.

They reached the Room without running into anyone and walked in hand-in-hand. They each toed off their shoes and lay on the couch, Draco with his head on Harry's chest, his arms around Draco's waist. He could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. They didn't say anything, neither wanting to break the content silence. Draco knew Harry wanted to talk about it again; he could tell. He sighed, "Go ahead."

"How are you?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm okay. It's getting a little easier, especially when you're here."

Harry nodded, mainly to himself, as Draco couldn't see him. He hesitated, knowing this was a touchy subject. "Only three; I was surprised. Glad and relived, absolutely, but surprised nonetheless. Is it really getting easier, or do you just feel the need to say that?"

Now Draco hesitated. "This is going to sound contradictory, but it was hard. To stop, that is. But you were here, which made it easier; I have a reason to stop. A reason that tenses incredibly without realizing it, by the way. But you don't leave, and I know that takes a lot, so I try harder to stop."

"I wish you would find me when I'm not around. Or go to Ma-"

"Harry, no. Honestly, I don't even think she'd be able to help as much as you do anyway. And finding you would be very subtle, I'm sure."

Harry sighed, deciding he had pushed enough already today. Another thought occurred to him though. "When are we going to come out?" he asked.

Draco didn't respond for a while. When he did, his voice shook slightly. "Do you want to?"

"It would be nice. To be able to talk to you in class, hold your hand in the hallway. That way you could just find me and it would be almost expected. A lot of people have already sort of figured it out already, and no one's said anything or given us any rubbish about it," Harry said, a note of longing in his voice, giving away how much he wanted it. "If you don't want to though, I can wait."

"You make it sound so simple," Draco retorted. "Like it's the easiest thing in the world."

"I hate that it's any different from Ron and Hermione's relationship. We both care about each other, why's it got to be any different?"

"Harry, I think even if one of us were a girl, people would still talk. The Chosen One and the ex-Deatheater. Then you add the fact that we _are_ both blokes and it adds a whole other layer of complicated. But," he continued wistfully, "it would be nice, wouldn't it? To be able to openly be together."

Harry was smiling. "You realize that you'd be the girl? Because I'm The _Boy_ Who Lived." He found this much more amusing than Draco did, but even he cracked a smile as Harry chuckled under him. "I don't mind if people talk; they've talked about me all my life. But you haven't really answered me. Do you want to come out? Would you be okay with it?"

"My parents won't be. They'll probably disown me," Draco said. His voice sounded so small, and something clicked in Harry's mind.

"That's why you still do it, isn't it?" he asked quietly, taking Draco's left hand. "You can live with me. We can live together and it won't matter. Wherever you want to go after school we can buy a place; anywhere in the world. Somewhere they can hurt you." He knew Lucius had abused Draco, and Narcissa hadn't stood up to him. He also knew she had wanted to though. "Would that be okay? Nobody here would dare say a word against it because I won't let them. Or do you want to wait?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know... I want to- Wait. Did you just say I could live with you?" he asked, turning his head in disbelief to look at Harry.

"I thought I had made it quite clear, but yes. I did," he said with a smirk. "If you want to, of course."

Draco knotted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked honestly.

"I don't know, you'd have to be crazy to not want to live with the famous Harry Potter. To share his bed." He smiled, leaning down to meet Draco's lips with his own. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes," Draco exclaimed, leaning up for another kiss.

"What about to coming out?"

"How would we do it? Are you just going to announce it to the Great Hall?" Draco teased, not doubting for a minute that the Gryffindor in Harry would actually do it.

"I could if you wanted me to," Harry said, smile widening. "But I was thinking something more like just being open. Let people put two and two together. Tell our close friends and let word spread on its own."

"Tomorrow?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Whenever you want to."

Draco lapsed into silence, listening to the sound of his and Harry's breathing. He thought about it. Everything Harry had said was true: a lot of the kids already knew, or we're guessing, and it would be nice to have more than just stolen moments like this. But his parents... So he would live with Harry. Of course, his father would rather be died. He'd probably try too; Draco wouldn't put it past him. And his mother would be disappointed on top of the fact. No grandkids. But they could adopt. Then they didn't have Malfoy blood. Not that his father would want them to at that point. Surrogate mother? And what about the Prophet? Surely they'd be all over them if they came out. Come to think of it, that's probably how his family would find out if they just let things run its course like this. He could just see the headlines, speaking what everyone else would be thinking: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Scandal of the century. But did he really care?

And he'd have Harry. They could be openly happy, together. Didn't that outweigh the cons?

"This weekend," Draco said at last.

"Hm?"

"This weekend, it's a Hogsmeade weekend- we can come out then," he explained. He flipped himself over so he was straddling Harry, and met his eyes. He was smiling.

"Do you want me to announce it to everyone then?" he asked, still smiling.

"No, that's okay. You can buy me a Butterbear though," he replied.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Harry's arms tightened around Draco's waist, pulling him down. He rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Yes, you can," Draco mumbled. The couch underneath them shifted into a bed as Draco's eyelids fluttered closed. "See you in the morning," he murmured into Harry's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there.

"Good night, Draco," Harry whispered, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

End of this chapter.

A/N: So the next chapter will probably be the Hogsmeade trip. Hopefully it will be up quicker than this one was, sorry again. Reviews are always welcome! And it'd be cool if you left you messaging on so I can respond to you, I like to do that with all my reviewers cuz I love you guys. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 of Promises

Warnings and disclaimers are the same still.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I kept getting stuck! This is the last chapter, so I hope you all like it. Thanks so much for all the feedback, it really means a lot! :)

Promises Ch. 3

The rest of the week passed torturously slowly, and yet the weekend came way too fast. They had arranged that they'd both tell their closer friends before they left, then let everyone else figure it out themselves. They had both left it to the last minute, too.

So that was why Draco was sitting with Blaise, Pansy, and Theo in the Slytherin Common Room, looking rather nervous. He knew Blaise already knew, and the others had at least probably guessed. He didn't really know how to say it lightly, and they were looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever was so bloody important. So he didn't say it lightly. It actually came out quite fast and blunt. "I'm dating Harry Potter." Four words. None of their expressions changed, and his anxiety grew. "Blaise, I know you already knew..."

"So did I!" Pansy interjected.

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious to anyone who really knows you, mate," Theo added. "He helps, doesn't he?"

"We've noticed; we're happy for you," Pansy said.

These were the only people he had specifically told about his habit, so naturally they had noticed when he had started stopping. "He does," Draco agreed, a small blush rising to his cheeks. "Thanks for being so great about this, guys. Harry's telling his friends today too, probably right now, actually. And we're going to spend the Hogsmeade trip together as way of telling the rest of the school."

"Oh, yay! It's about time you guys came out," Pansy said excitedly.

"Yeah, congrats, Draco. Good for you two," Theo commented.

"We're glad you're happy. And we totally support you if anyone tries to give you any rubbish about this."

"Thanks, Blaise. Thanks all of you, it really means a lot."

There was a chorus of "Sure thing," "No problem," and "Yep," as they left, heading out to go down to the village.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was having a similar conversation with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. He had told Luna earlier, and she had told him in her dreamy voice that it wasn't a problem with her, as long as he was happy.

He looked at each of his friends in turn, then said, "I don't know if you guys have picked up on it yet, but if not, I'm dating Draco Malfoy. We're going to spend the Hogsmeade trip together, but we wanted to tell a couple of our friends first, so there it is."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry, both smiling ridiculously. Neville, surprisingly, looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you want us to say," he said, looking at Harry. "It's fine with me."

Ron looked torn. He looked like he wanted to throw up, hit someone, laugh, hug Harry, smile, or do all of it at the same time. He schooled his features into a smile, but it didn't really reach his eyes. "Me too, mate. If Malfoy is who you want to spend your time with, knock yourself out," he said at last. Harry knew he just needed some time to digest the news. And by the look on her face, it looked like Hermione was going to talk to him anyway.

"Okay. Thanks, guys. I've got to go meet him," Harry said, a little uncomfortable.

"Have fun," Ginny teased in a sing-song voice.

Harry just rolled his eyes, heading down to meet Draco. He was a little frustrated with Ron's reaction, but knew he's come around eventually. Especially because this wasn't something Harry was just going to give up on. He saw Draco's back, waiting just at the door, and smiled. He looked happy, which was a good sign. He looked nervous though too.

"Hey," Harry greeted him with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Draco replied, turning around. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. Ron's still sort of making up his mind about how he feels, but everyone else either already knew, or is fine with it. What about you?" He was dying to take Draco's hand, show the world that he was his, but he wasn't sure how far Draco would want to go, so he waited.

"They already knew; us Slytherins are pretty observant when it comes to each other. They're happy for me. For us. They know you help, which can't hurt your chances with them," he said, smirking.

Harry could tell he was more nervous than be was letting on. "Can I take your hand?" he asked chastely. Draco blushed, but nodded, and Harry took his left hand in his right, squeezing it reassuringly. "You alright?" he asked as they headed toward the village.

"Mhmn," Draco mumbled, the blush still on his cheeks.

Harry drew circles on the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. "Relax; you're so nervous. Don't be." He hesitated before adding, "I'll let go if you want, just tell me-"

"No," Draco interrupted. "Don't let go," he clarified, tightening his grip on Harry's hand.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, I won't."

They walked in silence for a bit as they got closer. It was getting warmer- it was the end of March. Both boys only had on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of trousers. There was a light breeze that made it a little chilly in the shade, but nothing unbearable. They were drawing heat from each other anyway.

"Still want that Butterbeer?" Harry asked, steering Draco to the Three Broomsticks.

"That sounds pretty good right about now. Wherever did you get the idea?" Draco teased.

"It just came to me in a sudden stroke of genius," Harry replied, holding the door open for Draco. Draco smiled, rolling his eyes. They could both hear the whispers. They saw the people staring, pointing, none too discreetly, at them. There were a couple of "I told you so" looks on some of the kids' faces. But nobody said anything to them.

"What can I get ya?" the waiter asked, without missing a beat as he realized who they were. And who they were to each other.

"Two Butterbeers, please," Harry said. They were sitting at a table for two, across from each other, so they were no longer holding hands.

"Coming right up," the man replied.

"Sorry I had to let go," Harry apologized as he walked away to get their drinks.

"I knew you would have to sooner or later," Draco said. Harry was watching his mild discomfort with amusement in his eyes, a smile permanently on his face. "I'm glad you find this amusing," he reprimanded.

"Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood," Harry replied honestly.

The waiter came back shortly after with their Butterbeer. Harry thanked him for the both of them and paid. Draco picked up his mug and Harry hit it with his own. "To us," he said, still smiling.

Draco chuckled. "To us," he repeated before taking a sip. "You're so cheesy," he laughed, letting himself smile too.

"It's our first proper date, of course it's got to be cheesy," Harry defended himself. Draco just shook his head, letting that sink in. Their first proper date. His smile grew, he hadn't thought of it like that. He enjoyed the thought of many more.

They sat in silence, drinking their Butterbeer, just enjoying the others company. A group of kids a year or so under them passed when they first heard it. "Fag." "Bloody queers."

Draco nearly choked on his drink. Harry, very slowly put his mug down and stood up. The kids had passed and were sitting a few tables away. "Harry, don't," Draco whispered.

Harry leaned down and kissed him quickly before saying "Trust me," so only Draco could hear. Draco nodded hesitantly, and Harry straightened up. "For all you ignorant people who have yet to figure it out," he started out, rather loudly to Draco's embarrassment, "I happen to be in a very happy relationship with Draco Malfoy. Anybody who has any problem with that, like our friends over there," he continued, motioning to the kids at the table, "can feel free to come to me about it. But don't think I'm just going to sit here while you throw what you think are insults at me and my boyfriend. Thank you." He sat back down, picking up his drink. Slowly people started their own conversations again.

Draco just stared at him, blushing furiously. "I thought we had decided you didn't need to announce it," he said at last, when Harry didn't say anything else.

"Well, it was either that, or I was going to hex them into next week. I figured I couldn't get detention for the former, so that's the one I went with. Sorry if I embarrassed you." He really did sound sorry. He also still looked frustrated. Harry really wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"No, it's... Fine," he replied, smiling a little. Harry looked at him, asking with his eyes. "I'm okay. Really," he assured. He wasn't entirely okay though, and Harry could tell.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked softly, searching Draco's face.

"And give them the satisfaction? Besides, I haven't finished the Butterbeer you so graciously paid for," he reasoned, silently telling Harry to drop it for now. "Neither have you for that matter."

Harry smirked before draining what was left in his glass. He smiled, raising an eyebrow challengingly at Draco. "I still haven't finished mine," Draco said, smiling at Harry's childish behavior.

Harry sighed over dramatically. "Fine, I guess I'll wait for you."

Again they sat in silence, ignoring the whispers and the stares. Nobody else said anything loud enough for them to hear though. Draco finished his drink within a couple more minutes and they left holding hands.

"So where do you want to go now?" Harry asked, swinging the hand holding Draco's just enough without being too flamboyant.

"Anywhere you want to," Draco replied.

"Hhmmmm. Well that's not very helpful, now is it?" he teased, squeezing Draco's hand. They walked around for a bit more before Harry smiled. "I know where we can go," he said, turning around and pulling Draco with him.

"Oh, yeah? And where's that?" he asked.

"You'll see," was all Harry said in reply.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows as Harry led him back to the castle. He turned though, instead taking him to the lake. He walked over to a tree and sat against it, dragging Draco down with him. He landed half next to, half on top of the brunette with an "Umph!"

"I'm going to take you on a picnic out here some day. When I'm more prepared for a picnic... And I'm not going to tell you when, so now you'll just have to wait in suspense for my beautiful lake-side picnic," Harry explained matter-of-factly.

Draco actually laughed out loud. "Okay, Harry. You do that. But don't wait too long; I don't want to die from all the suspense."

"Alright," he said, kissing Draco. Draco smiled into the kiss, knowing this was another one of those things that he wouldn't doubt for a minute that Harry would do. If he was being honest, he'd have to admit he was actually looking forward to it. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, pulling back slightly so he could watch Draco's face.

He could tell without Draco even opening his mouth that he wasn't. They didn't even know who the kids were, but they had hurt Draco all the same. Draco knew Harry could tell, so he didn't say anything, just shook his head before resting it on Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled him closer against him, holding him tight.

"Don't listen to them," Harry whispered. "I love you, and our friends support us, and that's all that matters. There are always going to be people who want to take what we have away. People who will say it's wrong. But you can't listen to them; you can't let them get to you. Just know that I love you, faults and all. Know that I'm willing to fight to keep you. But most of all, know that I want you to be happy." He pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head.

Draco listened to Harry, telling himself everything he had said was true. That it was okay. The kid didn't understand; he didn't know how real the love they shared was. He didn't know how happy they were together. Draco told himself that there were plenty of people like himself, that it was normal, acceptable. He told himself that there were also plenty of people like the kids, but that it didn't matter. He told himself that there were plenty of people like Harry, who cared about him. People that hurt when he did what he wanted to do right now. And that Harry cared when he did that to himself.

His eyes were closed; he was fighting with himself, Harry could tell. He kept saying the same things over and over, hoping that Draco was listening. Which he was, of course. He listened to every word that Harry breathed into his hair. He told himself the same things, but hearing it come from Harry's lips made it sound more convincing to his mind. He waited for Harry's voice to chase the urge away like it had done before.

They sat there for what Harry would later recall was the longest it had ever taken to talk Draco out of it. But he did talk him out of it. They had missed lunch, but he had done it. When Harry felt Draco relax, he loosened his hold on the other boy just a little, but Draco pulled him back closer. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to; the silence said it all. Harry was very relieved- this was the first time he could remember an external cause or trigger to Draco's habit, and he had stopped it. It truthfully made him very happy. It made him think they could really get through this.

"I love you," Draco said, "so much."

"I love you, too. So much," Harry replied.

"Thanks for the Butterbeer."

Harry chuckled softly. He knew Draco really meant thanks for protecting me from myself. "Anytime," he said quietly. Draco never thanked him out loud for helping, but he didn't have to. So he thanked Harry for other pointless little things instead. "We should get back."

"What for?" Draco asked. "I'm perfectly comfortable right here."

"Well, I haven't eaten anything of substance since breakfast, and I'm hungry. I know you probably aren't, but you're never hungry, so that's hardly relevant," Harry explained. "Which means you're coming on a kitchen raid with me. In case you hadn't caught on," he finished with a smirk, shifting to get up and helping Draco up with him.

Draco smiled, allowing Harry to lead him inside and to the kitchens. This wasn't their first raid, and the house elves were always so excited to see Harry.

"Hello, Master Harry, Master Draco! How can Cagly be of service to you today, sirs?" one of them, apparently Cagly, greeted them as they walked in.

"Hello, Cagly. Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich? We missed lunch today," Harry explained politely. The house elves were always more comfortable taking orders from Harry than Draco, so he tended to do the talking. Looking sideways at Draco he added, "Draco will take anything with chocolate. Nothing too big though, okay?" Draco raised his eyebrow a his boyfriend.

"Yes, sirs. Right away, sirs," the elf said before leaving. Some of the other elves had set up a little table for them, and the boys sat down.

"Why chocolate?" Draco asked curiously, looking over at Harry.

"Chocolate makes you happy, and I knew you wouldn't really want to eat anything," Harry explained easily.

"I see," he replied.

Cagly appeared with Harry's sandwich, a chocolate cupcake for Draco, and a glass of milk for both of them. "Can Cagly get anything else for you, sirs?"

"No, thank you, Cagly. This is perfect," Harry replied.

"My pleasure, Master Harry," Cagly said, dropping a bow to each boy before leaving them again.

Harry started on his sandwich right away and Draco rolled his eyes. Harry always ate like he hadn't eaten anything all week. Draco carefully broke his cupcake in half horizontally and put the top half back on the plate, eating just the bottom. He finished about a minute before Harry, who was looking at him funny.

"You're only going to eat the bottom half of your cupcake?" he asked.

"I don't like frosting; it's too sweet. You can have to too if you want," Draco offered.

Harry laughed. "You're such a priss," he said, smiling good-naturedly. "Who doesn't like frosting?" He took the top of the cupcake and bit into it, as if proving his point.

"Prisses like me apparently," Draco teased, laughing as Harry tried to eat the top half of the cupcake without getting frosting everywhere. He gave Harry his napkin when he was done and he nodded in thanks, cleaning his hands and face. Draco yawned.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"A little. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night; thinking too much." He shrugged nonchalantly, but now that Harry really looked, he could see how tired he must be. He had probably been up all night, worrying about today. Harry hadn't gotten much sleep himself, but he had been more excited than nervous.

"C'mon," he said, standing and taking Draco's hand in his own. "I want to stop and get some homework, but then we can go to the Room of Requirement and you can get some sleep."

Draco didn't argue and walked with him to the Gryffindor Common Room, but stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I'm not going in, I hope you realize that," he stated.

Harry looked at him, then nodded. "Okay, I'll just be a minute," he assured, kissing Draco before walking in.

Hardly forty seconds had passed before Weasley and Granger were walking up to their Common Room. Ron looked at him expressionlessly and nodded in his direction. "Malfoy," he said.

"Weasley," Draco replied, nodding his greeting.

Granger sighed, kissed the Weasel's cheek, and said she'll be in in a bit. Draco watched her curiously. "He'll come around eventually," she said to him, obviously talking about her boyfriend. Draco just nodded. "I've known since the beginning, it's totally fine with me. I'm glad you two are happy," she continued.

"Uh, thanks... Hermione," he said awkwardly. "Is this the part where you tell me if I break his heart, you make my life hell?" he quipped.

She smiled genuinely. "No, I know you won't; I know you care about him. I'd probably have a serious talk with him if he hurt you though," she said honestly, almost as a second thought. Her eyes flickered to his wrist, then back to his face.

Because he had been watching her, he noticed and his smile fell a little. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively, and she knew he had misunderstood.

"Harry didn't tell me... He didn't have to. He hasn't told any of us, but I knew. I though you should know that I know, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I know he helps, that's good. It hurts him, and it's not healthy for you. So I meant I'd have to talk to him if he left you... Not that he would, he cares about you too... For both of your sakes..." She rambled, trying to say what she was thinking without sounding rude or criticizing.

"Oh," Draco said lamely, uncrossing his arms and hooking his thumbs in his pockets instead. "I... Thanks," he mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to thank me, Draco." She said his name pointedly and that's how he knew she was telling the truth.

"I do, though. After everything I've said and done, and my aunt..." He looked at her wrist where the scar still spelled out MUDBLOOD. "And you still support me being with your best friend. I... I should really be apologizing. I'm sorry, Hermione. For everything. You truly are very bright if you knew all of it without him telling you." She blushed, but he was pretty sure he was blushing too. It really was an awkward conversation. Another thought occurred to him. "Harry said this morning that... Ron was sort of on the fence about us... Could you... Ah... Talk to him? If not for me, for Harry? I know they're close..." He knew this was a lot to ask, and he didn't really expect her to agree.

"I already did," Hermione replied, shocking Draco. She was smiling. "He said that if you apologized, then he'd be okay with it," she explained, her smile growing. "Which you just did. Without any incentive, I might add."

Just then the portrait hole opened and Harry stepped out, carrying a shoulder bag full of books.

"Oh! Hey, Hermione," he exclaimed, looking between her and Draco.

"Congratulations; I approve," she said, smiling at the two boys and patting Harry on the back before walking into the Common Room.

"I'm so glad I finally have your permission!" he called after her, rather sarcastically. He looked at Draco, eyebrows raised in question. "Well? What was that about?" he asked, taking Draco's hand and walking toward the Room of Requirement.

"I thought you were just grabbing a few things?" Draco countered, regarding Harry's bag.

"Well, I grabbed a few things, then a few more. What did you and Hermione talk about? Why does she approve of you now?" he asked, the curiosity killing him.

"You're so nosy. That is between me and her," Draco replied resolutely.

"That's not fair," Harry complained.

"Life's not fair."

"I know."

Draco sighed. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say. "A lot. We talked about a lot. Me, you, her, even Wea- Ron. That is all you need to know." He kissed Harry's cheek, squeezing his hand. Harry thought about it a while, then must have decided that was enough, because he didn't say anything else. The few people they passed didn't say anything, but most stared. Some smiled.

Draco yawned again as they walked into the Room of Requirement. Harry led him to the large couch and sat against one end, one leg up on the couch, the other at an angle, foot on the ground. Draco lay his head on the leg on the couch, his own legs thrown over the arm of the couch. Harry pulled a book from his bag and balanced it on his other leg. One hand steadied the book, the other was playing with Draco's hair.

"Get some sleep, Draco," he said quietly.

Draco was already half asleep, in Harry's lap, and didn't need to be told twice.

Harry had gotten through his Potions essay before he couldn't hold it any longer; he had to use the bathroom. Very careful not to wake Draco, Harry maneuvered himself out from under him, and went to the bathroom that the Room had conjured. When he had finished, he walked out to find a dazed looking Draco sitting up on the couch. Harry sat down next to him, and Draco pulled him into a very tight hug.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"Is it normal to be scared in a relationship?" Draco countered without letting Harry out of the embrace.

Harry thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. Why, what are you afraid of, Draco? What's wrong?" he asked again, pulling back to hold Draco's head in his hands.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I thought you left, and I was scared," he admitted quietly.

"I'm here; I'm not leaving, it's okay. No need to be scared," Harry assured, kissing Draco softly. "You're still tired, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Draco kissed him firmly before they lay back down as they were before. /Harry will be there when you wake up. He's not leaving/ Draco thought to himself. He felt safe laying here with Harry, like the outside world didn't exist. Like people didn't think what he and Harry had was wrong. He was in a different world where his parents didn't matter, and he had never met Voldemort. A world where he didn't cut.

A world where he could be happy with Harry, and they'd be safe and healthy. A world that they could reach. Together.

The end.

A/N: This is the last chapter, so I hope you all liked it :) In case you were wondering, I don't like a lot of frostings because they're too sugary, and I break my cupcakes in half and eat the bottom on top of the frosting so as to get frosting in the middle, not just the top. I got it from my cousin.

The house elf's name came from a country singer: Chris Calgle. I just changed it so it sounded more like an elf's name, and not a real one...

Reviews are always welcome. 3


End file.
